


Luke Hemmings blurb: He fingers you in public

by orphan_account



Series: 5SOS Blurbs [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SoS smut, F/M, Fingering, Other, Penetration, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movie night escalates into something else. What you thought would be night with a long and comforting nap, turns out to change when Luke has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Hemmings blurb: He fingers you in public

The flashing images that the TV presented continued to bore you in a light slumber, as the evening continued to descend into darkness. The night was only just beginning, and yet you were close to knocking out on the couch. The events of today exhausted you greatly, and the last thing that you wanted was to be stuck in a room, overheated by a radiator, with 4 boys that persistently argued over fake characters, shooting at zombies with great over exaggeration on the flat screen that hung against the plain black walls. Usually, movie night with Luke and the boys was a laugh. There would always be several arguments over little things that arose: eyes glued to the moving pixel images on the screen, yet screaming in order to retaliate to an argument as to whether gun shots in the film was real, or a result of heavy editing. This time around, the lack of energy engulfed your body, causing you to lay your head on Luke's shoulder, legs sprawled over his own. His eyes were glued to the screen, ignoring the childish screams of Calum and Ashton, as he gently lay his hand on your inner thigh. Although he focused on what was in front of him, the tips of his fingers rubbed gentle circles that lightly hovered over your inner thigh, soothing you a little as the stress from the day's events continued to lightly flutter away.

But when you were about to fall into a slumber, you were disrupted by the feeling of the calloused skin of Luke's palm. He inched his hand upwards, slowly. Blue eyes were still glued to the TV screen: not looking towards you as he got dangerously closer to the waistband of your black leggings. It was now a moment where you were grateful that a blanket covered the sequence of events that was occurring, the small rush of adrenaline now properly waking you up. You could see a sly grin form on the corners of his lips, you rolling your eyes in response as you kicked him in the shin as a signal to knock it off. However, within a minute, his hand was already slipping into your leggings, now closer to where he desired. Your breaths were now heavier, but completely ignored as the other three boys continued with their small chatter, as Luke continued to look in the direction of the TV screen. Small curses escaped your lips as his hand ghosted over the thin material of your panties, tugging with the delicate lace, before pushing the dainty white material to the side to allow his hand access to your now wet heat. The small curses were now replaced with almost silent gasps; small ghostly movements now replaced with the gradual strong rubbing of your erect clit. His middle finger played with the sensitive bud of nerves, sending small and sudden waves of pleasure to ripple throughout the lower half of your body. The sensitivity started to gradually increase, your walls now closing in from the indescribable feeling of pure bliss. Your toes were curling, bottom lip now red and swollen from continuously biting down until stained with small traces of blood.

When it came to fingering you, Luke was always the one to tease. Once he was done with your now swollen and plump clit, he proceeded onto the sensitive skin below. His hand would always keep you on the edge: dipping his fingers in, before pulling out a second later. Luke loved to watch you writher underneath his touch. Always on the borderline of a loud gasp escaping your lips in a moment of frustration, as he continued to work your tender core until you were begging for his fingers to pump quickly. Although you hated it when Luke teased you, it felt incredible. The flesh of your soaked pussy would revel in the slightest of touch, tingling with excitement as his fingers would inch closer to where you needed him. 

His fingers slipped between your silky folds with ease, collecting some of your wetness as another smug grin made a reappearance on his saliva coated lips. You could tell he was getting turned on. Even though he was avoiding your gaze, the signs were obvious. Slightly shaky hands, followed by a slow movement of his hand, the rest of his body coming to a standstill as his hand continued to do the work. The tiny material of your lacy panties were now practically soaked, the smooth feeling of your wet core contrasting again the light touch of his fingers, as small bursts of pleasure made your pussy tingle with joy. And with a now pulsing clit, small groans elicit from your lips in a state of desperation, your patience now wearing thin as Luke continued to tease, refusing you of what you wanted. 

And when he finally reaches your wet pussy, he delves in without a warning. A sudden wave of pleasure hits your core, as his middle finger pushes slowly. He can immediately feel your walls contract and his finger, the sensation causing your thoughts to blur as he pushed in further. You were surprised that the boys haven't caught on, but it seems that all three with entranced with the moving images of scenes that included with flailing limbs, and high pitched screams capable of shattering glass windows. 

Your eyes closed for a brief second with parted lips as the sensations you were feeling continued to engulf your body. But once your eyes opened, Luke was closer. His eyes were locked with yours: a light blue now darker with pure lust as his finger continued to pump faster in and out of your sweet core. His lips were the same shade of cherry red as yours: plump, red and heavily swollen, with baby hairs matted to his forehead from a small sweat. And with faces almost pressed together, you felt his hot breath against your skin. Lips brushed together, before gently whispering in your ear: 

_'I'll make sure the boys hear you my love. You'll be screaming my name in a moment.'_

You could say you were more than just a little excited. The boys would finally move away from a frankly crap movie, to some real action. 


End file.
